


Playing his hand

by Hella_Geek_Monkey



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Geek_Monkey/pseuds/Hella_Geek_Monkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb was always the pretty boy, assumed player who got what he wanted when it came to women. Simon was the one who was able to see through him from the moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing his hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic written on here (and written ever). Please be kind. Its just short but I want it to grow if there is interest in this pairing. :P

“Hey! Pretty boy! Wait up.” Simon called out to Caleb as they headed down to class with all the other new recruits. Everyone had just squared away all of their stuff and it was time for orientation. With a glance over his shoulder and a chuckle of ignorance, Caleb kept walking, forcing Simon to catch up. 

“I know your type.” Caleb sneered, “And I’m not interested.” The sidelong glance over Simon’s body however told him the truth about Caleb. It was in that moment that he held the cards and he’d not soon forget it. He needed any edge he could get at the academy and if it meant playing his hand where he could, he would. 

“And I think you’re lying to me, and you know it.” Simon’s reply was said as he sped walked past Caleb at the same moment, not even caring to glance back. The pretty boy visage and attitude of not caring what others thought was a mere guise for Caleb and he knew it. Beneath he was still in the closet and maybe even wrestling with it himself. But there was no way that Caleb hadn’t thought about going there once or twice. Simon let the thought drop as they entered class, choosing to sit on the other end of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, even i it's brevity!


End file.
